Not Puppy Love, It's Kitty Love
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: Takari oneshot. Hikari is sad and Takeru wants to cheer her up. Takes place after Digimon Adventure 01. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon. Drat isn't it?

**Author's Note**: I was watching both seasons 01 and 02 of the anime in Japanese and discovered something- the cat "_Mikko_" appeared in the first movie, in the first season of Digimon, but not in the second season. So, it gave me a great idea for a one-shot! Just so you know…this fanfic takes place right after Digimon Adventure 01. Plus, Piedmon's name in Japanese is Piemon. Well, enough of my ranting, on with the ficcy!

_Italics mean thoughts…_

**Not Puppy Love, It's Kitty Love**

They usually call the love between little kids puppy love, but this love was formed by the help of a cat. Not just any cat though, but Hikari's cat…or rather, Hikari's former cat. Takeru was going home from visiting his brother's apartment when he noticed something in a nearby park. He heard the faint crying of a girl, but the crying sounded so familiar to him. He followed the cry to the swing set.

_Could it be?_

He walked around the swing to stand in front of the girl. The girl didn't look up though, since her crying prevented her from noticing anybody approaching. Takeru's face fell to a frown when he realized who the girl was. It was Hikari Yagami.

"H-Hikari-chan?" muttered Takeru. Hikari looked up, tears falling down her cheeks like raindrops. More tears were swelling in her eyes as she continued to cry.

"Take…ru…kun" she stuttered between sobs. Her crying prevented her from talking accurately. The sunlight shined brightly upon her pale skin and made her tears glisten. Takeru felt his heart beat fast yet hurt as he saw his best friend hurt.

"What's wrong Hikari-chan?" asked the eight year old. Hikari gulped and tried to speak.

"Mikko died…" she whimpered. She tried her hardest to rub her eyes from the tears, but it didn't help, as the tears continued to fall. Takeru felt his heart sink to see her in such sadness.

"Mikko?" he asked, not knowing who it was.

"My cat," she explained. She lowered her head and went into another breakdown. Takeru searched his pockets and found a piece of clothe that his mother had given him.

"Oh, Hikari-chan, please don't cry. If you cry, I'm going to cry too," he said as he offered her the cloth. Hikari's sobbing quieted down as she looked up to meet his eyes. She then eyed the cloth and reached over to grab it.

"I'm so sorry Takeru-kun, it's just that without Tailmon with me anymore, I don't have anymore cats to be my friends," she said as she took the cloth and dug her face in it.

"It's okay Hikari, because all pets eventually die, but Mikko must be in a better place now," explained Takeru. Hikari's crying suddenly stopped as she looked up to gaze at Takeru. "My Okaa-san always told me that when beings die, they go to a better, happier place. I bet Mikko will be fine and will see you later on in many years from now," explained Takeru. Hikari sulked a little.

"But, Mikko was always such a close friend even though he was just a cat," cried Hikari.

"Listen, Taichi-san is your brother, meaning he's already close to you," started Takeru. Hikari shook her head.

"Yeah, he's my brother and I love him, but it's not the same because he's much older than me and we live completely different lives with different interest. He's an older kid who's into soccer," explained Hikari. Takeru sulked and inched closer to her.

"I know, but he's not the only one you have now. You have me. When you joined the chosen children, I was so happy to finally have someone my age to talk to and understand me," stated Takeru. A smiled started to plant itself on her face as his words slowly started to cheer her up. "Please, don't cry anymore. You're too pretty and kind to watch cry. I want you to be happy. If you're not, I'm not," whispered Takeru. He took the cloth from her hand as he patted her face dry from any tears on her face. Seeing her smile made Takeru's heart melt. He handed the cloth back to her just incase she was going to break down again, but fortunately she didn't. For being at such a young age, he knew that this is what his brother called a crush. He developed his first crush on the chosen child of light.

"Thank you Takeru-kun," she said as stood up and leaned her head on his chest. He put his hands on her shoulder and gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead.

"Listen Hikari-chan, from now on, I'll be there for you. I'll try to be the best friend I can be and always protect you," mumbled Takeru into Hikari's hair. Suddenly, Hikari felt enlightened as his words encouraged her. She felt protected being near him. He's saved her against Piemon and shared a characteristic with her with angels. Even though they were only kids, she knew that this would be a friendship to look forward for a very long time. Though she didn't realize it, she too had developed her first crush. Whether people called it puppy love, it didn't matter to them. The two departed from their moment and smiled.

"I should be getting home now. My Okaa-san needs me to get home before evening," stated Takeru. Hikari nodded and offered to give him the cloth back.

"Here," she said as she raised the cloth to him. He shook his head and closed her hand with the cloth in it and smiled one last time.

"It's okay, keep it. Think of it as a way to remember to come to me when you're feeling down and need someone to talk to," he said as he waved and walked off. Hikari stared at the cloth and held it against her cheek.

_I'll call this Kitty love…_

_

* * *

_

_Like it? Leave me a review on this. I have many more Takari one-shots to bring you real soon, along with some Taito! Much Love!_


End file.
